bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Axonn
Axonn was once an arbitrator long before the coming of the Toa, but later pledged to protect the Kanohi Ignika. History Early Life Axonn was formerly one of the greatest warriors in the Matoran Universe. After the Hand of Artakha broke up, Axonn had no purpose any more and resorted to conquest. He destroyed whole cities with his axe and his name struck fear into the residents of the far southern lands until the Order of Mata Nui eventually persuaded him to change his causes. Eventually, Axonn became a well-trusted member of the Order and was stationed on Voya Nui to guard the Ignika. Voya Nui He and Brutaka resided in the western mountains of Voya Nui and the continent it once was joined to for thousands of years. They were the first line of defense for the Kanohi Ignika, protecting the mask and the Matoran who lived on their island. Until the Piraka arrived on Voya Nui, Kazi was the only Matoran who was aware of Axonn's existence. After the Toa Inika descended into the Cord, many of the Voya Nui Matoran (particularly Garan) wanted to follow them to see if Mahri Nui still existed, but Axonn had insisted that they stay until the Inika return. After its fight with the Kardas Dragon, the Tahtorak began to threaten the Matoran village. So Axonn summoned Botar back to Voya Nui. Showing a wicked sense of humor, Botar teleported the giant reptilian Rahi to the island of Xia where it began to rampage. When the Toa Mahri led the Matoran of Mahri Nui into the tunnels of the Cord, Axonn helped defeat the mutated Piraka with an energy blast and guided the Toa Mahri to the Toa Terrain Crawler, a giant Rahi that Axonn had modified to serve as a transport vehicle. He led the Matoran of Voya Nui down in the Nui Caves and when the Cord was severed, they were returned to the Southern Continent. Destiny War Axonn soon got a message from Krakua and a member from Botar's Species who informed him of the upcoming war. He then met up with Brutaka again. Together they traveled to Zakaz, hoping to form an alliance with the Skakdi. The Skakdi however, attacked in an army and Brutaka pretended to surrender.They then met Nektann who agreed to help. Axonn and Brutaka soon found a hidden chamber and in it was a pool of liquid from which the Makuta species was created. Before they could do anything the antidermis attacked them and pulled them into the pool. Axonn was then saved by Brutaka who was strangley affected by it. Brutaka informed Axonn on going to a unnamed location, and teleported them to a place under the Coliseum, where Miserix, Zaktan, the six Toa Hagah, Keetongu, and Helryx were. After Axonn informed them of their recent adventure, Teridax revealed himself and destroyed Brutaka's mask to stop them from leaving. He then transformed Miserix into a picture. Teridax then teleported Axonn, Brutaka and Keetongu to the southern islands. Reign of Shadows Axonn found himself in a wasteland, and, upon hearing Brutaka screaming, ran to find him, discovering that the soon-to-be Servant of Makuta had been running in circles for many weeks. Axonn realized that he was caught within an illusion when the world started to crack into pieces. After escaping the false reality, he woke, to find himself on a tranquil beach on a southern island. He wondered if his Kanohi Rode had been responsible for him escaping the illusion. He then vowed to get back to Metru Nui and kill Teridax even if it would cost him his life. Axonn and Brutaka made it back to Metru Nui and, along with Miserix, Helryx, Tuyet, and Tren Krom, began discussing the fate of Matoran Universe. Helryx and Miserix wanted to stop Teridax no matter the cost. Helryx had authority over Axonn and Brutaka. Brutaka however disagreed with Helryx, and forced the six to split into two sides. Axonn agreed with Helryx and Miserix's reasoning. War broke out between the friends until Artakha appeared to stop them. This caught the attention of Makuta Teridax, who teleported the dueling juggernauts into orbit around the Matoran Universe. Luckily, a dimensional vortex opened which transported them and their group to the Great Beings' Fortresson Bota Magna where they met Vezon and the Great Being that had been cursed by the Ignika . The Great Being pleaded for his freedom, causing more disagreement between Axonn, Brutaka and Helryx. Unbeknownst to Axonn, Velika, another Great Being in disguise, had set explosives outside the fortress in order to eliminate the cursed Great Being as well as the others. All, including the cursed Great Being, managed to escape the fortress. Powers and Equipment Axonn was a very powerful being. His full powers are unknown, but he is known to possess the following: *Tremendous strength, greater than that of Brutaka and rivaling that of a Makuta. He has been known to become stronger in an intense emotional state. *Small healing powers. He was able to completely cure Toa Gali of madness with a touch of his hand. *He was nearly unstoppable when enraged. *He could unleash very powerful blasts of energy from his hands, or focus them through his axe. *His mind was shielded from mental powers such as Kongu's Kanohi Suletu and Hakann's mental blasts. *He could also create a weaker electrical blast. *He could create stasis fields, freezing objects in time and space. He harnessed this ability in a Zamor Sphere once, in order to "defeat" the Kardas Dragon. ]] He wore the Kanohi Rode, the Great Mask of Truth, which allowed him to see through any trickery. It also allowed him to see Matoro in his spirit form. Greg Farshtey has guessed that the Rode could allow the wearer to "see" a being using the Kanohi Huna, Mask of Concealment. He wore heavy armor and carried a Giant Axe as a weapon. This axe could slice through hard rock and fire energy from its point. The axe was also able to return to Axonn, like a boomerang, when thrown. Set Information *Axonn's set contained 196 pieces. *Axonn's set number was 8733. Trivia *In The Kingdom, Axonn confiscated Takanuva's Staff of Light as only law enforcement could use weapons (although they weren't used much due to the peaceful nature of the Kingdom). *Axonn was an enemy and boss in BIONICLE Heroes. This was non-canon, as in the storyline he was an ally of the Toa Inika. fi:Axonn Category:Ignika Guardians Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2007 Category:Regular Sets